


彼此的生命

by IchbinMusik



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik





	彼此的生命

Dead Men tell No Tales

 

他甚至不愿睁开眼睛瞧瞧外面突然出现的嘈杂出于何因，对于萨拉查船长来说，世上早已没了日与夜的概念。目之所及都是七零八落的骸骨与幽灵般水手们歪扭着的身子，就连那对于任何人来说都极为廉价的阳光，在船长看来都奢侈无比。

[定又是哪些倒霉蛋不信邪的闯入了这个鬼地方]

他想都不用想就下了这定论，像是突然想起了什么，一把揽过椅边的手杖，托着他不怎么听使唤的腿起身离了房间向夹板方向走去。

不像是海盗，大概又是那些自以为是的英国佬。他看了看那仄歪桅杆，洋洋得意的米字旗早已不知飘了哪儿去，不紧不慢的向冲突发生地走去，义肢与木板碰出了“嗒嗒”的声音。

[还真是艘不错的新船]

暗想起自己那吱嘎作响的老木头，西班牙的这位亡灵船长不作声的叹了一句，不自觉间已经身处“战场”，如果你将那单方面的大肆屠杀称为战斗的话。

他四下看了一看，结果并不很让他满意，一个活的都没有剩下，他只得下了楼去，看看还有没有哪位幸运的胆小鬼苟且偷生。

果不其然，这次倒是没让他失望，牢中的那个年轻小伙吃惊的望着自己，这种眼神他早就已经习以为常。萨拉查慢慢逼近，散落在地上的纸片引起了他的注意，他的情绪瞬间有些失控，用手杖挑起了那张通缉令，念出了好些年没有念过的名字。

“Jack Sparrow.”他的声音有些哑，上次说话大概是几个月之前了，“你认识他？”

“算是吧，我在找他。”青年下意识向后退了退，老老实实的答道。

“能帮我传个话吗？”他调整了一下情绪，穿过铁栏继续向年轻人走去。“就说是萨拉查船长告诉他，他的死期将至。”

青年似懂非懂的点了点头，萨拉查又将“请求”讲的明确了些，“请一定帮我传这个话，我每次都会留一个活口，因为死人讲不了话。”

船长回了自己的船骸，脑里满是通缉令上的那张脸。

没错，一切都是拜他所赐，这只令人生厌的小麻雀，Jack Sparrow。

距那第一次也是最后一次的见面已经有些年头了，但是杰克的那张脸从未离开过他的脑海，就算说是一刻也没有，那都不算夸张。那个小混蛋得意地笑着，将他永远葬于这诅咒之地。

这是第几次回想当时的情景，他自己都数不分明，那时的海还是西班牙人的天下，就连不列颠都要敬畏三分，而他，海上屠夫，又是多么令海盗们闻风丧胆的大人物。沉默玛丽号就是茫茫大海中的正义，死在他手下的海盗们数不胜数，直到他遇到了那个黑珍珠上的少年之前，都未尝过败绩。

要是说如今落到这般田地不全是那只小麻雀之过也不是全无道理，因为这位屠夫也疏忽轻敌，那样的小男孩儿能搞出什么名堂，不过是垂死前无畏可悲的挣扎罢。他从不信什么所谓诅咒，崇尚的向来是绝对的胜利。

黑珍珠是最后一艘海盗船，想到这里，船长不禁突然生了兴趣。

[我可要好好打量打量这最后一位海盗船长，可惜了这么好好一位年轻人]

他居然还在为杰克感到惋惜，看着对方挥斥方遒的模样，船长突然走起了神，以至没有听到水手们的声音。

回过神来的时候，黑珍珠已经掉头往反方向驶去，他的目光像是被那小船长牢牢牵住了一般，如何也挪不开视线。

男孩儿从船尾走向船头，那是多意气风发的步子。杰克边走边看向这位西班牙船长，用一双深不见底的眼目送他入了地狱。

有时候命运就是这样的爱捉弄人，大海上的正义居然败给了区区一位刚当上船长的小海盗。萨拉查为这一时的失神付出了多少年的代价，在这一年年没了日夜之分的等待中，他一遍遍重复播放着那短短的几分钟，对这十恶不赦的海盗的恨意也是越攀越高，仿佛再次抓住这只麻雀就是他活下去的理由。

可他又哪里知道，如今的Jack Sparrow已经不是当年那雏儿了，如果他知道当年放跑的是现在人尽皆知臭名昭著的大恶棍，那又将做何感想。

>>>>>>

杰克被眼前之人的话搞得昏昏欲睡，“萨拉查？不记得了，是个西班牙人吧。”他好不容易在较为久远的记忆中搜寻出了这个名字，伴随着这名字一起被寻出来的，是一位穿着银色制服的船长的影子。

青年继续解释着，杰克却也没再仔细听了。与他结仇的人比比皆是，可为什么偏偏这位的影像如此清晰，他甚至自己都有些疑惑，大概是自己威风凛凛的第一场胜仗吧，杰克这样想着。

[看来又将是一场新的冒险了]

 

 

他们谁都没有想到，从那一刻起，两人就已经被镌刻进了互相的生命。


End file.
